My Bitches
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Minato yang menyesal karena mengusir anaknya a.k.a Naruto, mengutus Sasuke untuk mencari Naruto untuk kembali kekerajaan. Dan Sasuke tak menyangka akan menemukan Naruto ditempat seperti itu, tempat dimana seorang penghibur bekerja, YAOI/SasuNaru/Lime/DRDL


**-My Bitches-**

**Disclamer: Kalo Naru sih yang punya bang Kishi tapi kalo Itachi ane yang punya xD #plaak**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, alur terlalu cepat.**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

Disebuah kerajaan yang terletak dikonoha. Kerajaan yang damai dan banyak disegani oleh rakyatnya

Namum mereka tak tau bagaimanakah sifat raja yang mereka segani itu sebenarnya

terlihat raja kita yang berambut blonde dengan mata beririskan shappire sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, kamar yang berisikan satu tempat tidur rukuran king size, dua lemari pakaian, tiga buah sofa beserta meja dan satu kamar mandi

raja itu menelusuri ruangan itu mencari seseorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang akan menjadi pewarisnya nanti dan sampai ia melihat seseorang tersebut sedang termenung duduk diberandanya

"Naru" seseorang dipanggilnya pun menoleh dengan terkejut lalu tersenyum

"Hehe Tou-san ada apa" tanyanya dengan senyuman manisnya. sang raja atau ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato pun duduk disebelah anaknya

"Tak ada. Tou-san hanya ingin melihatmu saja"

"Ohh"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naru. Tou-san lihat kau dari tadi hanya bengong saja"

"Hmm naru hanya berpikir saja bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan anak-anak lain yang ada diluar sana"

"..."

"Tou-san, apa Tou-san mengijinkanku keluar untuk bermain"

"Tidak!"

"Ke-kenapa tou-san"

"Tidak ada alasan. Sekali tou-san bilang tidak ya tidak" bentak Minato pada anaknya hingga membuatnya berkaca-kaca

"ta-tapi tou-san"

"TIDAK.. ayah tidak akan suka melihatmu dengan mereka. mereka itu orang bawahan. sedangkan kau itu adalah seorang pengeran naru. mereka itu kumuh tak cocok dengan mu mengerti" bentak Minato lalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya Namikaze Narutosendirian yang sedang menangis terhisak

15 tahun kemudian

Namikaze Narutoyang kini berumur 20 tahun sedang asik bercanda gurau dengan tukang kebunnya yang selalu merawat kebun mendiang ibunya itu

jujur Naruto sangat sedang mengobrol dengannya bisa kita sebut dengan Rock Lee dia adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat dan menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. ya dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa diajaknya berbicara.

dan ketika Naruto dan Rock Lee sedang asik tertawa bersama dikebun belakang, Minato datang dengan wajah murka.

ia menghampiri mereka berdua dan menampar pipi kiri Rock Lee dengan kasar

"Berani sekali kau berbicara dengan anakku dengan bahasa yang tidak formal"

Rock Lee yang terkejut hanya menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit

"Maafkan saya yang mulia"

ingin Minato menamparnya lagi tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh Naruto

"Tou-san kau tidak boleh memperlakukan temanku seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang? teman! dengar naru kau tidak boleh berteman dengan kalangan bawah sepertinya" bentak Minato kasar

"Tapi ayah sampai kapan kau akan mengekang ku seperti ini. Sudah 20 tahun kau mengekangku disini. aku sangat membencimu ayah"

"Bawa tukang kebun ini ke sel tahan, besok ia akan mendapatkan hukuman berat" Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Yang benar saja hanya berbicara dengannya bisa mendapatkan hukuman, ini gila

"Hentikan ayah, kau terlalu egois"

"Benarkah. sekarang aku memberimu dua pilihan. yang pertama dia tahan dengan hukuman berat dan yang kedua dia ayah bebaskan dan tetap bekerja namun kau keluar dari kerajaan ini. kau tau naru kehendak raja tak dapat dinganggu gugat" Narutoterkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya. ternyata sebegitu mudahnya ia mengeluarkan anaknya dari istana

"Baiklah aku keluar. Aku sudah muak berada diistana berengsek ini. yang ada aku akan menjadi lumut jika lebih lama berada disini"

3 tahun kemudian

Disebuah kerajaan yang saat ini sangat sepi layaknya kuburan karena kehilangan seorang pangeran yang bagaikan mentari yang bisa menghangatkan suasan dingin layaknya sekarang namun sayang sosok itu telah pergi halnya sang raja mengusirnya

sungguh teganya kau raja Minato aku harap kau dirape oleh fugaku di fic sebelah

kini sang raja yang telah berdiri tegak memandang keluar beranda jendela ruangannya telah memanggil seorang Uchiha yakni seorang klan yang terkenal akan kehebatan berperang dan rencananya yang jenius, sosok Uchiha tersebut sedang berlutut dihadapan sang raja dengan menekuk salah satu kaki nya dan bertumpu dengan satu lututnya

"Apa kau tau Sasuke, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari"

"Tentu tidak yang mulia"

"Kau tau sudah genap 3 tahun (kayaknya 3 itu ganjil deh, ahh nggak peduli) anakku satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi semua tahtaku ini pergi. sungguh aku menyesal telah mengusirnya"

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukannya"

"..."

"Karena itu aku perintahkan kau Uchiha Sasuke untuk membawa pulang anakku Namikaze Naruto hidup-hidup, tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya. dan aku yakin tak ada yang mengetahui ia adalah seorang pangeran karena tak ada yang mengatahui sosoknya"

"Hn baiklah yang mulia. Perintahmu adalah segalanya untukku"

"Hm pergilah"

.

.

Wushh

.

.

sosok itu tiba-tiba saja pergi dan menghilang layaknya angin yang tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang

"Naru, ayah ingin kau pulang"

.Sasuke pov.

hai semua, apa kalian mengenalku? tentu saja kalian pasti mengenalku, aku ini adalah anak dari ayah dan ibuku, cucu dari kakek nenekku, keponakan dari paman bibiku dan adik dari kakakku

apa semua itu sudah jelas? tentu saja belum karena aku akan menceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang diriku yang tampan ini

perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke tapi seme, seorang pemuda super tampan dengan rambut yang super melawan gravitasi dan kulit yang super putih melebihi tembok rumahku itulah aku... putih bukan keputihan

oke akan aku ceritakan lagi kini aku yang seme dan tampan ini sedang berada didesa iwagakure mengapa? tentu saja karena ini adalah sebuah perintah dari raja konoha yaitu yang mulia Namikaze Minato

ia memerintakanku untuk mencari anaknya yang usir 3 tahun yang lalu

sungguh seorang ayah plus raja yang bodoh

bodoh? tentu saja bodoh. karena ketika yang mulia raja memperlihatkan foto anaknya atau pangeran kita yang aku tahu namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, sungguh luar biasa ctarr kawaii-nya

aku sangat terpesona ketika pertama kalinya melihat foto pangeran, wajahnya yang manis ketika tersenyum memaparkan giginya yang putih tidak lupa dengan matanya yang beririskan shappire biru dan rambut blond, sungguh menawan

tunggu... tunggu aku lupa satu hal yang membuatnya manis yaitu tiga buah garis yang ada disetiap pipinya dan warna kulitnya yang tan

ugh sungguh sexy nan menawan

sungguh ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mahluk tuhan yang paling sexy

biasanya aku hanya melihat banyak manusia keriput dikediaman Uchiha ck tak sexy sekali

baiklah cukup sampai disini perkenalannya

sekarang aku yang tampan ini sedang berada diiwagakure untuk mencari calon uke ahh maksudku calon raja konoha namun sedari tadi tak ada yang mengetahui dimana pangeran itu berada.

setiap aku bertanya seperti ini "permisi apa anda pernah melihat pemuda manis berambut blond dengan mata beririskan shappire dan kulit tan eksotis yang membuatnya terlihat sexy dimata yang memandangnya dan jika ada yang memandangnya akan aku bunuh karena pemuda itu adalah calon uke ku" kira-kira seperti itulah aku bertanya dan yang aku tanyai pasti menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu pergi lari

apa pertanyaanku ada yang salah?

jawab pertanyaanku jawab wQAQw

.end Sasuke pov.

pemuda yang tadi kita kenal bernama Sasuke ini berjalan menyusuri kota, tak satupun ia melihat manusia berambut blond

tak kunjung mendapatkannya akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah kedai untuk beristirahat sejenak

dengan tenang Sasuke memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya untuk mencari pemuda itu lagi dengan sesekali ia menyeruput kopi hitamnya

"hey kau tau harem gakure"

"tentu saja aku tau, aku ini adalah salah satu langganan mereka"

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan dua orang dimeja sebelahny itu hanya menyerngit, dilihat dari namanya saja pasti tempat yang aneh, hanya orang bodoh yang akan kesana. kira-kira begitulah batin Sasuke

"hei kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau adalah langganannya, kau itu curang"

"haha gomen, jadi bagaimana persaanmu ketika disana"

"hahaha jangan ditanya lagi, pelayanannya sungguh nikmat tapi ada satu yang aku kecewakan disana"

"hah? apa?"

"disana aku dilayani oleh gadis-gadis yang cantik semua namun aku melihat satu pemuda disana dia berambut blond dan ada tiga garis dipipinya, apa ia pekerja juga disana"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar pembicaraan pemuda tersebut, satu petunjuk telah ia temukan

Sasuke memilih untuk diam mendengar pembicaraan itu yang akan membawanya kepangeranya itu

"hm benar ia adalah pelayan juga disana memang kenapa"

"aku ingin mencobanya, ketika aku melihat ia melayani salah satu pelanggan, aku lihat dia sangat agresif sekali, desahannya pun membuatku merinding bahkan ia melayani ditempat dimana ia berkenalan dengan pelanggannya, ingin sekali aku mencobanya tapi entah mengapa aku tak memiliki keberanian"

"hm kau tau semua orangpun ingin mencobanya bahkan aku, pemuda itu adalah pelayan paling mahal disana bahkan banyak yang sudah mencobanya mengatakan 'jika memasuki dia pasti kau akan menginginkannya lagi' begitu tapi katanya pemuda itu mempunyai prinsip 'ia akan melayani seseorang jika orang itu belum menjadi milik seseorang' kau mengerti"

.

.

Brugh

.

.

"katakan padaku dimana tempat itu"

-Harem Gakure-

"Ada apa Kitsune, kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu" seru pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang menggerayangi leher kitsune

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama Neji, kau tau aku benci menunggu"

"Maaf aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, bisakah kita mulai sekarang kitsune-ku sayang" neji menjilat leher kitsune dengan sensual

"Nghh terserah"

Kitsune yang duduk berhadapan dipangkuan Neji mulai melingkarkan tangannya dileher Neji yang masih sibuk mencium menjilati leher kitsune. Tangan Neji yang sudah menelusup kedalam baju kitsune mulai mencari titik sensitif pemuda ini.

"Nghh Nejihh"

Kitsune memegang kepala Neji menariknya lalu mencium bibir Neji dengan sensual. Neji yang senang dengan tingkahnya, ikut meladeni ciuman Kitsunenya ini. Neji melumat bibir sexy milik Kitsune tak lupa juga memainkan tonjolan yang sedari tadi mengeras meminta dilayani

Kitsune yang suka dengan perlakuan pemuda didepannya ini membuka mulutnya mengundang lidah kenyal Neji untuk melayani lidahnya

Lidah Neji bermain dan memanjakan lidah Kitsune yang kenyal dan basah itu, melilitnya menghisapnya kadang menggigitnya

"Nghh mphh nghhhh" Kitsune menjambak rambut Neji dengan sensual membuat empunya tambah bergairah. Tangan Neji yang memaikan nipple Kitsune dengan memilin menekan menariknya dan mencubitnya membuat Kitsunenya bertambah mengerang dengan sensual dipangkuannya

"Aenghhh nghhh Nehh jihh" erang Kitsune sambil menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang dimilik Neji yang menegang juga

Neji menghentikan ciumnnya memberikan Kitsune bernapas, Neji menyeringai melihat wajah Kitsune yang sudah sayu dan rambutnya yang layu membuatnya sangat sexy. Tak ingin berhenti disana Neji mencium leher Kitsune berniat membuat kiss mark. Jilat hisap kulum gigit dilakukannya berulangkali

"Aghh mghh enghhh arggg"

"Nejihh nghhh"

.

.

Grebb

.

.

"Ikut aku"

"HE-HEI"

==================== Ken-chan ====================

Cklek

.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan" seru seorang wanita

"Hn, aku mencari pemuda paling mahal disini"

"Ah emm maaf tuan tapi sepertinya Kitsune-kun sedang sibuk" ujar wanita itu sambil melirikkan matanya kearah dua orang pemuda yang sedang bercumbu ria dimeja tamu

Sasuke yang geram melihatnya berjalan menuju kedua sejoli itu

"Tu-tuan tunggu anda tak boleh mengganggu mereka"

.

.

.

"Aghh mghh enghhh arggg"

"Nejihh nghhh"

.

.

Grebb

.

.

"Ikut aku"

"HE-HEI"

"NE-NEJI"

"SIAPA KAU HEI" Sasuke terus menyeret Kitsune menuju bar tempat pemesanan kamar

"Aku pesan satu kamar"

"Baik tuan, ini kuncinya"

"Hn"

"HEI TUNGGU, LE-LEPASKAN"

.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

.

BRUGHH

"AGHH HEI SIAPA KAU HEH"

"Tak anak tak ayah kalian sama bodohnya"

"SIAPA KAU HAH?"

"Itu tak penting"

"Ck jika kau ingin aku melayani mu, tunggulah giliranmu aku sibuk saat ini" Kitsune berdiri dari kasur lalu berjalan pergi

.

.

GREBB

.

.

"Mphhhh..."

Sasuke melumat bibir sexy Kitsune dengan ganas, menekankan kepala Kitsune kearahnya bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka

"Mphhh... Nghhh..." Dihisapnya bibir bawah Kitsune dan dijilatnya, tak pernah Sasuke menyangka akan senikmat ini rasanya ketika melumat bibir sexy pujaannya ini

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap pemuda didepannya ini

"Panggil namaku"

"Bagaimana aku memanggil namamu jika aku tak tau namamu bodoh"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

Mata Narutoterbelalak mendengarnya

"U-Uchiha?"

"Hn Uchiha, kenapa pangeran? Terkejut mendengarnya" Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi terkejut pemuda didepanya ini

Narutoyang masih shock hanya menutup mulutnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada orang kerajaan yang menemukannya disini, dan kenapa orang ini mengetahui sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Ini gawat

"Ada apa pangeran"

"Apa maksudmu tuan, aku tak mengerti" jawab Kitsune berusaha untuk tenang

"Dasar dobe, kau tak perlu menutupinya lagi"

"A-apa"

"Aku tau semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Aku tau semua tentang dirimu manis"

"Apa yang kau katakan Teme, berhenti mempermainkan ku"

Sasuke mendendekati Kitsune lalu memegang dagunya

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"

"Hah?"

"Dobe"

"Apa maksudmu Teme"

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku sangat mencintaimu saat pertama kali meihatmu" seru Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Kitsune dengan mesra

"Ugh tak akan, aku tak mencintaimu"

"Akan aku buat kau mencintaiku sayang. Akan aku buat kau merasa gila karena cumbuanku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Holla minna ketemu lagi bersama saya ken-chan yang namanya sama sekali tak tercantum dipen name xD #plaakk**

**Sekedar salam aja deh**

**Dan aku tahu ini ceritanya terlalu singkat **

**Jika berminat silahkan Review cerita aneh yang terinspirasi dari Spongebob xD **

**Review Pleasa OwO/**


End file.
